


hey gorgeous

by bulletthestars



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3572555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletthestars/pseuds/bulletthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian locks Jenson and Nico together in a closet. (Girl!drivers)</p>
            </blockquote>





	hey gorgeous

Nico’s got her plan to kill Sebastian all figured out: it involves something to do with a skirt and high heels and throwing him at Kimi, that is, if Kimi doesn’t kill her first. But for now, she has other things to deal with, like how qualifying is starting in thirty minutes’ time and she’s locked in a generic closet with Jenson pressed up awkwardly against her.

'Hey there, gorgeous,' Jenson says, voice soft and reverent as she reaches to brush a lock of hair away from Nico's face, and Nico knows that this isn’t seven minutes in heaven or some stupid game kids play in high school, but her heart is racing and maybe, there could be something _more_ , so she leans in, leans closer, and then the door opens.


End file.
